


Soul Eater Collection

by BrandonBunny (KingRingtail)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family Drama, Female Crona (Soul Eater), Fluff, Human Names, Love Children, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Soulmate AU, Two Shot, crona is adopted by marie and stien, kid & liz & patty sibling dynamic, tsubaki and black star sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRingtail/pseuds/BrandonBunny
Summary: Just a collection of different Soul Eater one and two shots i want to do just to help me learn how to write better and get comfortable with my abilities and these characters. I may also consider letting others adopt a specific story if it's left unfinished and i don't decide to play around with it more, just email matveyxivan@gmail.com if you wish to adopt any story you think you can add onto!
Relationships: Black Star/Patty Thompson, Crona/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction on here and my first in this fandom.. please go soft on me ;w;

This is a collection of various Soul Eater one shots and (occasionally) two shots!

Remember to feel free to skip any story in this collection, as some have heavy subjects and may be uncomfortable for some readers...

i will give trigger warnings, some tags, and inspirations at the top of the page of each story along with a summery of what you're about to read!

remember that these stories are mostly just practice and if you have interest in continuing one with your own ideas feel free to contact me at matveyxivan@gmail.com to adopt a specific story! 

( **ATTENTION:** even if you adopt a specific story, myself and others may also be allowed to write their own based on said story, so it wont be an exclusive plot!)


	2. Outside, it was raining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll love you Forever, Forever and always. Please just remember, Even if I'm not there... I'll always love you... Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song this story is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xlwpf8u4aw (Forever and Always by Parachute)
> 
> this is a modern AU
> 
> non binary crona x kid
> 
> TW: car accident, major character death, mentions of child abuse and possible murder
> 
> proceed with caution

Outside, it was raining... That was the first thing that they remembered about that day. The pitter-patter of the rain against the glass in front of them both soothed and worried the non-binary pinkette as they stared out the large window and into the night.

 _'Has night time always been this nerve wracking?'_ Crona wondered quietly to themself as they wrapped a blanket tighter around their shoulders.

They had been staying with their fiance, Mortimer Death II A.K.A Kid, for the past month or two and had grown accustomed to his schedule. They knew he should be here by now, however the Deaths were owners of a local, private, law firm. Along with being the direct descendant of the city founders, Kid happened to be one of the top lawyers in the city. Therefore he sometimes stayed quite late into the night to overlook other obligations and see to it everything was filed away properly and people were doing their jobs right.

No, Kid being late was not what bothered Crona that night. There was something else in the air while they stood silently watching and waiting near the phone...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Crona! We're going to be late!" Patty yells from the bottom of the stairs stirring the younger being from their thoughts. 

It had been a week hadn't it? They sit up in bed, hair disheveled and sticking to their face. How long had it been since they had taken a shower or even brushed their hair? Kid would be very disappointed if they didn't look nice. Especially today of all days. They pulled themselves out of bed and slowly made their way into the bathroom. Stopping only to look at themselves in the mirror. What time was it anyways? They undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade onto their overly thin body, fidgeting with the ring on their finger absentmindedly as they let their thoughts take them over again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They remembered a green field, and a large dark oak tree. They and Kid would always come here to sit and just watch the clouds float by lazily as they got to work on many a daisy crown. It wasn't the most romantic Valentine's Day destination but it made Crona smile nonetheless. The day was warm and the birds twittered excitedly in the trees surrounding their lovely field. Kid was seated across from Crona on a red plaid blanket. The two of them had decided on a Valentine's Day picnic this year and the food was laid out in perfect symmetry, just how Kid liked it. Crona finished the first crown and looked up at Kid with a small smile._

_"Lean forward, I have a present for you." They said. Kid raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but did as he was told anyways._

_"There!" they exclaim, the daisies adding a beautiful splash of pink to Kid's already black hair. Crona noticed how well the pink and black mingled together in perfect harmony with the white stripes on the right side of Kid's head. They smiled at that._

_"What's so funny?" the raven haired boy asks, beautiful golden eyes blinking in confusion at his partner's stifled amusement. "Nothing, I just think you look pretty, that's all~" Crona says before getting to work on a second crown with a soft hum._

_"Ya know, the daisies are beautiful this year." they continue and Kid nods in agreement. He then cracks a smile and turns to his love. "Gorgeous..." he mutters, not taking his eyes off of Crona much to their embarrassment._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rings which startles Crona out of their memories. They turn to look down at the offending piece of equipment before picking it up and holding it to their ear. "H-Hello?" they ask.

For a second there's silence on the other end, then Lord Death, Kid's father, speaks. "Hurry Crona..." he says.

"It's Kid."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They remembered a dark and kind of smoky atmosphere. Kid had decided to take them to a fancy restaurant for their 2 year anniversary. While the place was nice and the food was good it wasn't really Crona's type of place. They were further confused when they were encouraged to stand up in the middle of dinner._

_"Crona Gorgon..." Kid starts, sliding down to one knee and pulling a small box from his jacket. Crona was a little confused, what was Kid doing?_

_"I asked Dr. Stein, he said it would be ok with him and Marie. Now I want to know if it's ok with you..." Kid says, his face a deep shade of red as he held out the box and opened it. "Will you do me the greatest honor, and marry me?"_

_Inside was a ring, stylized like one of the rings Kid himself often wore on his own two fingers. A small silver ring with a skull, three red stones replacing the eye and nose holes. They beautifully sparkled a deep ruby shade in the dim candlelight of the fancy dinner table._

_"I-I..." they stuttered not knowing how to handle this question at all. It felt like the entire restaurant was holding their breath as they stared at the young couple in this rather awkward situation. "K-Kid I..."_

_"Y-You don't have to say yes Crona, I'd understand..." Kid spoke up, the rejection in his voice still obviously there despite his attempt to hide it. They quickly interjected. "I will!" they said and sunk to their knees hugging Kid "I will marry you Kid! I l-love you so much!" they cried happily._

_Kid was a bit surprised, although the night hadn't gone exactly as he had planned the answer was more than enough for him. With a blush on his face and tear pricks in his eyes he wrapped Crona up in a tight hug and stood up to twirl them around happily. "I'm the luckiest man in the world!" he cooed and kissed his now fiance on the lips._

_The crowd around them cheered and hooted for them, and the rest of the night they spent celebrating love, life, and most importantly, each other._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like time froze around them. The phone dropped to the table with a soft clack and already they could hardly see through the tears that threatened to spill over. Everything felt like one big haze as they bundled themselves in a coat and hurried into their car. no time for questions and no room for thought, they were on their way to the hospital.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got dressed and tried their best to make themselves look presentable. The dead look in their eyes never seemed to go away no matter how much they tried to force a smile onto their face. Eventually Crona gave up and made their way downstairs. Awaiting them were two blonde sisters. One was quite a bit older than Crona was, and the other, shorter, one was just a year or two older. She was the one to speak first. "Finally, I thought you'd never get out of bed sleepyhead!" Patty says in a childish tone. 

While she was usually upbeat and chipper, seeing the brighter side to everything, Crona couldn't help but feel a small pang of bitterness at her words. They were too happy Crona decided and that cut deeper than anything else she could have said at that time. The older of the two sighs and walks up next to Crona. "Patty give it up, you know they don't need that right now..." Liz says to her sister before moving to rest a very gentle hand on Crona's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry..." Liz said with that sickening way people talk to you when they're trying to be sympathetic. How could either of them understand what the pink head was going through right now? Crona shook off the hand without even a word and made their way to the front door. They looked out onto the driveway, there was a car missing. There were two cars on one side of the driveway and only one on the other, Kid would be so upset. 

Almost as soon as they had thought about it another car pulled in, a black one. Crona's eyes widened. Their eyes darted to the hood almost hopefully, praying they'd see that white skull painted neatly on a black background. A symbol of status among the town, the symbol of the Death Family. Their heart sank when it was nowhere to be seen.

The girls make their way out after Crona and then out to the car that had just pulled in. Without another word Crona follows after them and slips into the back seat, next to Patty. Liz got in the front and sat beside Lord Death himself who was currently driving. He was silent and didn't so much as greet Liz when she got in. Crona couldn't handle that most of all, Lord Death was never the kind of man to skimp out on his manors...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The mansion was huge! Crona had never seen anything like it in their entire life. This was the first time Kid had brought them to his home and it was a lot fancier than Crona had expected. The two elementary students made their way into the front yard, and Kid showed off his large and surprisingly symmetrical play structure. Crona counted at least 4 slides, one on each end. They however got excited when they saw a nice swing set off to the side. Running over and climbing on one of the seats, they began swinging their legs to get it started. Kid crawled up onto one of the other 3 seats, exactly two away from Crona. The young pink haired child didn't quite understand Kid's obsession with symmetry just yet, why did it always have to be the same on both sides?_

_"Balance is an integral part of life Crona!" Kid once said to them. "Without it the world would fall into total chaos and nothing would ever feel right or complete and it would all fall apart at the seams!" he reasoned._

_That was silly to Crona though, all they could ever remember was chaos. Their mother and their older brother, Ragnarok, would always throw things or yell and beat them up. It never mattered how symmetrical they made everything, it only made Medusa, their mother, angrier at them. Crona just didn't understand what Kid even meant. Nonetheless Crona happily swung themself exactly two swings away from Kid, who attempted to swing at exactly the same speed and height, much to Crona's amusement._

_"Crona don't go so fast i can only swing so high!" Kid protested but Crona didn't listen. They were lost in their own world, pretending to be a bird or a butterfly. Sometimes they liked to do that while swinging as high as they could, it would be so much easier if they really could just fly away like a bird. Then Medusa and Ragnarok wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore._

_"Crona stop you're going to high!" they heard Kid cry out from below them._

_Paying no mind knowing he was only wanting to keep them at the same pace, Crona continued going as high as they could. That was until suddenly they really **were** flying. Crona opened their eyes and saw nothing but the clear blue sky of death city in front of them, they could almost see the entire city from up here. Then they let out a small scream of surprise before they even knew what was happening when they also began falling back down to the earth. _

_"CRONA!" Kid yelled having already been off the swing and running to them by the time Crona face planted into the green grass of Kid's front yard._

_Kid was by their side almost immediatly and was helping poor crona sit up when a taller man came outside. He wore a white skull mask and was shrouded in a mostly black robe. When Crona saw this they began to scream and cry about dying and how they could see the Grim Reaper. Kid blinked in confusion at this and the 'Grim Reaper' as he was called began to laugh. The older gentleman removed his mask and smiled down at the pair of children, kneeling to be at eye level with them. He looked almost exactly like an older version of Kid._

_"Why hello there, is everything alright out here son?" he asks in a high pitched voice turning to Kid who was still helping Crona sit up._

_"D-Dad my friend fell off of the swing, I think they're hurt!" the small black haired boy cried to his father which in turn freaked the young Crona out as well._

_"I-I don't want to die Mr. Grim Reaper sir, I cant handle that right now..." Crona sniffled and the older Death only shook his head_

_"You're not going to die, I can promise you that, it's only a small scratch. See?" the adult comforted them and reached up to place a band-aid on said scratch_

_"Why don't you two come inside? I'm making grilled cheese, your favorite Kid!" he whistled cheerfully before throwing a peace sign and practically bouncing back into the kitchen. Crona blinked after him and Kid stood up helping Crona to their feet._

_"Grilled cheese is your favorite?" they ask looking at Kid. The other child nods enthusiastically "Yep! And my dad makes them the best!" he winks before leading Crona into the kitchen, for once the pinkette almost felt normal, in a weird sorta way._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the hospital. They were shaking at this point and not from the cold, though they were sure that was a contributing factor. They ran to the doors sloshing the water that had gathered in the parking lot outside about their ankles. They made their way to the front desk, everything felt so blurry. They remember the words that escaped their lips without much thought. "I'm here for Mortimer Death Jr." they had said through a shaky voice. That was about all they could say before breaking into frightened sobs. 

Were they ever calmed down? Crona didn't remember. There was only hallways and doors and none of them said Death. Still they looked. 

_"Where was he?" "Was he ok?" "What happened?"_

All questions Crona had asked aloud but didn't quite catch any of the answers... 

_"Car crash." "Hurt badly." "Critical condition." "Stable for now."_

That was all they could hear outside of their own muttered thoughts. Eventually the nurse stopped abruptly in front of a door, finally the word Crona had been looking for.

 **Death.**

The door opened and the sight was almost unbearable. They however knew that if they freaked out they would also freak Kid out. 

Kid...

Crona remembered all of the bandages, blood still stained the white surfaces, and the tubes were the only things keeping Kid stable as he laid there in that bed. The sheets barely hid a broken leg and a support system set into place to keep it aligned. The noises of Kid desperately trying to breathe shook Crona to their very core. This was real. This wasn't just some nightmare they had been convincing themselves of this entire time. They walked slowly to Kid's bed and sat beside him. 

"C-Crona...?" The voice that the pink haired being had come to know and to love spoke to them in a pained whisper as they slipped Kid's hand into their own. "I-I'm here Kid..." they say back and squeeze his hand, to keep them both grounded. 

The boy in the hospital bed lets out a soft sigh of relief as if he was holding in tension until Crona could've made it. "I was worried you weren't coming." Kid says as some more painkillers entered his blood stream and calmed him. 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Crona says softly and sits up placing one of their hands in Kid's messy and blood crusted hair if only to comfort him for a short time. "You're gonna be alright, right?" they mumble trying not to cry again, which was met with a small but weak laugh from Kid. 

"Of course I am, we still have to move into that pretty house we built... and have exactly 8 beautifully symmetrical children of our own. Remember?" Kid says with a smile on his face, the most reassuring one he could muster. Crona did remember...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were sitting in the dining room. They had been painting a pretty house with a picket fence and a pretty little tree with a tire swing hanging from it. Crona had many dreams about this house and they added two figures off on a hill in the background of the painting, smiling gently at their creation. Suddenly they felt two arms wrap around their shoulders and a voice beside their ear._

_"My that's an amazing little house! It's perfectly symmetrical in every way!" Kid said in an excited tone as he scanned the fresh painting laid out before him. Crona stutters a little embarrassed by the praise they received from their fiance "Thank you."_

_"It's settled then!" Kid says and picks up the artwork swinging it around in an overly enthusiastic manor. "This is the house I shall have my father build for us!" Kid says dreamily. "It will have perfectly square windows and perfectly symmetrical trees in the back to give an amazing backdrop! And we'll have exactly 8 beautifully symmetrical children to run and play in a perfectly kept garden! Oh I can just see it now Crona!" Kid said with a blush on his face and stars in his eyes at the simple thought of it._

_Crona's eye twitched a bit at the sudden outburst but at least they could say Kid was adorable when he obsessed over symmetrical things. They grabbed the painting from their overly hyper partner and placed it back on the table to dry._

__

__

_"I didn't know your father could build?" They said a little confused by what Kid stated, the other only laughed._

_"Oh no no, I meant I'll have him hire a private contractor to build our home, come now! We must pick out the perfect place!" Kid said excitedly and moved to get his coat and his shoes on. Crona only shaking their head in amusement and following behind._

_They climb into the car and they pull out onto the road. Crona smiled as they drove towards the outskirt of town. This was going to be a fun day they just knew it._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly they are pulled out of their thoughts when they noticed the building in front of them. Kid's family and friends were gathered around outside, many with their head bowed, some were even shaking with obvious sobs. Crona saw where they were crowded, it was a small tomb with the Death Family skull placed on the top. the word 'Death' was carved in a ribbon like decoration that was made of stone, it sat underneath the skull. It was the tomb of all members born to the Death Family. It was were Kid would be laid to rest...

_The room was full of a static silence. Nothing but the occasional sniff from a distraught Crona or the beep of the heart monitor accompanied by Kid's labored breathing._

_"Crona... Look at me..." Kid whispers weakly squeezing their hand and catching his lover's attention._

It felt like a haze again as Crona stepped out of the vehicle making their way straight to the opening, looking up at the skull they had grown so familiar with. They weren't even stopped as they made their way inside the tomb walking straight towards him... straight towards Kid...

_"No matter what Crona, I will love you... Forever and always..." Kid whispered, his smile weak, his eyes dull. The beeps on the heart monitor were slowing down._

_"N-No Kid. Dont do this to me. I-I can't handle this right now." Crona said between sobs as they clung to Kid's bed sheets._

Crona made their way to the casket... They couldn't see him but they knew he was in there. They placed a trembling hand on the smooth wooden surface. 

_"Goodbye Crona" was all he could mutter before the monitor began to beep with a warning. The nurses rushed to Kid's side, trying to save him. They began to pull Crona away. Crona fought. He didn't want to leave Kid's side. "NO HE NEEDS ME!" they screamed and thrashed as a doctor pulled them away. The sobs shook through Crona's body with the power of ten million bricks as they tried to fight the doctor. They had to be with him, they had to make him ok again, they still hadn't said they loved him back..._

Crona shook with a fresh sob. "I-I love you, Kid..." they whispered. Their voice horse with how much they had been crying this past week... 

Only a week... 

They dropped to their knees, hand still on the casket. They screamed, they cried, they didn't care who was there. All that mattered in that moment was their dear sweet Kid and the strong feeling of despair that they had been left with his passing.

_"I'm sorry" were the only words they could hear from the doctor before they stopped listening. Everything was crashing down around them. They had wished they had offered to drive Kid to work that day. They had wished they had asked Lord Death to take him instead._

_**'It's raining today be careful Kid!' 'I will, don't worry so much!'** _

_He promised he would be careful, that he would be alright... They almost wished that Medusa had killed them before the police showed up that night 10 years ago. Then they wouldn't be here in this god awful hospital surrounded by uncaring staff and the sobbing forms of the people they cared about the most._

Nothing could console them. They knelt there and just cried at the top of their lungs about how unfair it was. Why did he have to go? They were going to have a life together. Eventually the cries and the screams simmered down to nothing more then hiccupped sobs as Crona sat there and tried in vein to wipe away their tears. Both Liz and Patty had come up to them and hugged them on either side, also crying and chanting blabbered sobs of "I'm so sorry Crona!" and "Why'd he have to go!?" The two missed him just as much as Crona did... Before they could respond to the hugs and the cries Lord Death had wrapped all three in an embrace of his own... He didn't make a sound as he held them but Crona knew, he missed his son dearly. The small family held each other and wept over their lost loved one, broken, but together...

Outside, it was raining...


End file.
